This invention relates to fastening systems for disposable absorbent articles, and more particularly, to an improved mechanical fastening system for such disposable absorbent articles that provides convenient disposal of the absorbent article.
The use of adhesive tape fastening systems for securing the corners of a disposable absorbent article such as a diaper is well known in the art. Examples of these types of adhesive tape fastening systems are described in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 26,151 entitled xe2x80x9cDisposable Diaperxe2x80x9d which issued to Robert C. Duncan et al. on Jan. 31, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,594 entitled xe2x80x9cTape Fastening Systems for Disposable Diaperxe2x80x9d issued to Kenneth B. Buell on Nov. 19, 1974.
Adhesive tape fastening systems provide a secure means for keeping a disposable absorbent article on the wearer during use. In addition, refastenable adhesive tape fastening systems allow the disposable absorbent article to be folded or rolled up into a tight package for disposal, secured in the disposal configuration, and easily disposed in waste receptacles. When such adhesive tape fasteners are secured to the rolled-up absorbent article, the contents of the absorbent article are generally prevented from spilling or leaking out while the absorbent article is being thrown away.
Adhesive tape fastening systems have, however, a number of shortcomings, one of which is that they are easily contaminated by oils and powders that come in contact with the adhesive positioned on the tape tabs such that the adhesive does not readily adhere to the absorbent article with sufficient strength to provide an effective side closure. In addition, an adhesive tape fastening system may cause the backsheet of the absorbent article to rip or tear when the fastening system is unfastened to check if the absorbent article has been soiled or to adjust its fit, thereby leaving a hole in the backsheet that renders the fastening system unrefastenable and the absorbent article unuseable. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a fastening system that is not easily contaminated by oils and powders, that is more convenient to refasten, and that does not render the absorbent article or the fastening system unuseable after unfastening it.
A number of concepts have been proposed for providing washable diapers with mechanical fastening systems disposed on the body portion of the absorbent article. While mechanical fastening systems, such as hook and loop-type mechanical fasteners, generally provide fastening systems that are not easily contaminated by oils and powders and that are more convenient for refastening than adhesive tape fastening systems, mechanical fastening systems do not provide a disposal mechanism by which the absorbent article may be folded or rolled up into a configuration for disposal, secured in the disposal configuration, and conveniently thrown away. Typically, the hook fastening material is positioned in a first end region of the absorbent article and the loop fastening material is disposed in a second end region of the absorbent article. Thus, when the absorbent article is folded or rolled up for disposal, the loop fastening material is typically tucked underneath other portions of the absorbent article so that the loop fastening material is not exposed such that the hook fastening material is prevented from engaging the loop fastening material. In addition, because the hook fastening material is incapable of being fastened to the exposed areas of the absorbent article, especially the backsheet, the absorbent article cannot be conveniently secured in a configuration for disposal. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanical fastening system capable of providing convenient disposal of the absorbent article.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having an improved fastening system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having an improved mechanical fastening system.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having a mechanical fastening system provided with disposal means to provide convenient disposal of the disposable absorbent article.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.
According to the present invention, a disposable absorbent article such as a diaper is provided with a mechanical fastening system having disposal means so as to provide convenient disposal of the absorbent article.
While the mechanical fastening system may take many forms, it preferably comprises a closure member comprising a tape tab and a first fastening element, a landing member comprising a second fastening element engageable with the first fastening element of the closure member, and disposal means. In use, the first fastening element engages the second fastening element to provide a secure side closure for the absorbent article. After the absorbent article has been soiled, it is folded or rolled up into a configuration for disposal that generally prevents the contents of the soiled absorbent article from spilling or leaking out of the absorbent article. The absorbent article is then secured in its disposal configuration by the disposal means.
The disposal means of the present invention may comprise any means wherein the absorbent article may be secured in a disposal configuration so as to contain the contents of the soiled diaper. Thus, the disposal means may comprise a number of different elements positioned on either the body portion or the fastening system of the absorbent article. Preferably, the disposal means comprises a second fastening element affixed to the backing surface of at least one of the tape tabs so that the first fastening element of the opposite tape tab will engage the second fastening element of the disposal means so as to secure the absorbent article in its disposal configuration. Thus, the disposal means may comprise a mechanical fastening element such as a hook fastening material or a loop fastening material that is positioned on the tape tab. Alternatively, the disposal means may comprise any other mechanical fastening element, an adhesive attachment means disposed on the body portion or the fastening system, or a separate adhesive tape tab or tape tabs positioned on the body portion for use when the absorbent article has been soiled.